Lucy I
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Oh I hope someone will propose to me like that someday!" Lucy said, watching the bad guy get kicked out from where they were. Not noticing that Natsu heard everything she said, so he walked over, his fringe covering his eyes as he went over to her. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered, Lucy looked over her shoulder.
1. Lucy I

_**Lucy I...love you.**_

"Oh~ I hope someone will propose to me like that someday!" Lucy said, watching the bad guy get kicked out from where they were. Not noticing that Natsu heard everything she said, so he walked over, his fringe covering his eyes as he went over to her.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered, Lucy looked over her shoulder, blushing she had always had a crush on him but she was too scared to say anything.

"Y...Yeah?" Lucy answered, looking at him.

"Lucy I..." He was cut off by Gray who came over to them.

"Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah gray?" She asked.

"D..Do you wanna have a dance?" Gray asked, slightly blushing, holding out his hand.

"Sure, gray!" Lucy smiled, taking his hand, gray leaded.

'_Gray! you had to steal her away didn't ya?!' _Natsu thought, a flame was now visible on his fist.

"Gray, your a great dancer." Lucy whispered, Gray looked at her with a smile as he pulled her into a hug, shocking Lucy as she tried to pull back.

"G...Gray let go!" Lucy said pulling away from him, but he was to strong he just held her there.

"Stay with me, Lucy."

"B...But Juvia! if she comes-" Lucy was cut off by a voice.

"LOVE RIVAL! GRAY-SAMA! WHY ARE YOU WITH LUCY AND NOT JUVIA!?" She said.

"Um uh..." Gray struggled to think of something, while he was trying Lucy slipped out of his hands.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, pulling her over to him, Lucy blushed really hard.

"Y...Yeah?" She asked.

"Lucy I...Li..Like you!" Natsu said.

"I like you to." Lucy answered.

"No not like that...I like you more then a friend." Natsu started "Iloveyou!" he finished in a big rush.

"What? I didn't understand that."

"I said I love you, Luce." Natsu said, he was suprised he could say that! people take him as a dense idiot but his not.

"I..." Lucy started...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. on heat

_**Lucy I...Love you.**_

_**Lucy's P.o.v**_

Di..Did Natsu just say...he loved me? I can't believe that! well who wouldn't! I mean I am cute, sexy and all but I thought Natsu was a dense Idiot! might as well ask him if he knows what it means...Just in case!

"Natsu...do you know what love means?" I asked, looking straight into his black eyes, he looked at me for a while, Until he smirked.

"Yes indeed I do, Luce." He said, as he pinned me to a wall, I looked at him scared! he never did this! so why now? what was he going to do to me?!

"N..Natsu? why did you just push me up a wall?" I asked, scared as hell, I didn't know what to do, I gasped as I felt his sharp teeth dug into my skin.

"N..Natsu please stop!" I cried, I didn't like this he could see this or maybe he couldn't either way this wasn't the Natsu I had a crush on, this was an another Natsu.

"Make me!" He whispered, I gasped as he touched me breasts; My eyes widened as I tried to push him off but he was too strong! then I remembered my Keys! Most of all I remembered Loki!

'_Loki help...Loki help me...LOKI HELP ME PLEASE!' _I yell in my mind, then there was a bright light, when it faded, I was Loki; my Loki.

"You called Princess." Loki said as he looked up he was taken back when he saw Natsu...kissing her.

"Natsu?!" Loki growled as he walked over to them.

"I am the only one that can do that to Lucy!" Loki yelled, causing Lucy to blush and causing Natsu to smirk and grind his lower part of his body aginsed Lucy, now Lucy knew why he was acting like this! he was on heat! I thought we was Joking when he said that...Oh well I should of listend

* * *

Next one? soon


	3. all because of me

_**Lucy I...**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

Yeah, I'm on heat! just great! I love Lucy and I wanna have kids with her, but she's 16 and I'm 18 we are still to Young, but with me on heat this feeling that I have won't stop until I Make her mine but how can I do that when Loki is here? I'll fight him if I need too, He might have a crush on Lucy but was a lades man! if he made love to he would just go to another girl! I on the other hand won't! even if am In heat! I will win and mate with her!.

"Really?" I asked, facing Loki he had a death-glare on his face, his hand was now in a fist and his eyes had flames him them!eh might as well make him angrier! I pulled Lucy to me and whispered some naughty things in her ear, Making her blush.

"N...Natsu s..stop!" Lucy yelled, pushing me away, I growled as Loki rushed in and stood in front of her, protectively, also growling at me, I on the other hand started to smirk, he knows where his nightmares are! and Lucy getting hurt is in all of them, So I'll hurt her! fire become visible on my fists, then I ran up to her and BAM! I hit her!

"A...AHHHHHH HO...HOT!" I heard yell as I slammed her in to a wall, I looked over at Loki, Just standing there with his head down

"N..Natsu...why?" Lucy whispered.

"I won't loose to that house cat!" I yelled, throwing her to another Wall.

"ARHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, as I burnt her.

"STOP IT AHHHHHHHH! NAAAAAAATTTTTSUUUUUUUUUUU STOOOOOP! AHHHH" She screamed, crying...I couldn't take it anymore, I can't hurt her anymore, so I stopped, and went to pick her but she scooted away.

"D..Don't touch me..." Lucy said, slowly standing up, but I pulled her to the wall and pinned her to it, she looked at me, I looked down at her she eyes looked hurt, like she had been betrayed by that one person...Like that one person was me.

"Don't hurt, me Natsu." She whispered, looking down, she could hardly stand; all because of me...and I couldn't stand it.


End file.
